the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
BottomRock Cafe
BottomRock Cafe is the local cafe in Robloxia, however, instead of being located downtown, it is located in the residential area for ease to get to from the houses. This cafe opened in 1999 and has been doing well ever since then. Facts * This is the most popular building in Robloxia. * Also, this is apparently the place to meet friends. AND see your Girlfriend at the driveway * The cafe was built from 1995 until 1998 and opened in 1999. * The cafe always gets hit by a tornado and gets severe damage * The cafe is formerly Iron Cafe, which was renamed due to copying another cafe's name. * The cafe was destroyed in 2001 by a tank stolen by a heist team that robbed a bank. * The cafe has been destroyed several times by tornadoes, receiving severe damage in some massacres and mass shootings (e.g if wall glasses have shattered due to gunshots, or firing a rocket launcher). * The cafe is just near the centre of the residential area, which there is a mansion near the centre of the map. Incidents *1999 EF5 tornado. BottomRock Cafe was destroyed by the tornado, and it was The Iron Cafe at that time. *2000 earthquake. BottomRock Cafe was destroyed. *On 2001, a tank that was stolen by a heist team who robbed a bank rammed over the cafe. The cafe was destroyed, costing millions of dollars of worth of damage. It has been re-built into its same appearance as it did before. The tank fired its cannon several times, causing major damage. *2002 EF5 tornado. BottomRock Cafe was almost destroyed. A ripped up picture of the tornado shown this being destroyed by the tornado, and also depicts an Electric Blue near the BottomRock Cafe, and the tornado. *2005 EF5 tornado. BottomRock Cafe was destroyed again. *In 2017, a tornado struck the cafe and damaged it. It was an EF3 and the police and paramedics arrived in the aftermath. They found ten dead bodies and one in the underground DJ. *On 2019, a thief robbed the cafe and escaped before a police officer arrived to arrest him, as the officer tried to send units to block the way to the area. They never saw him again. *On September 14, 2019, an EF1 tornado hit the Cafe and got mild damage, 7 was injured and 5 died. *On October 8, 2019, a criminal crashed into BottomRock Cafe, then triggered a shootout. 21 were killed, and 24 injured. Sadly, the cashier was seriously injured, and an ambulance arrived. She later died of severe injuries. The criminal who was responsible for this is unknown, or Juan and his accomplice Jose, the two individuals that had a stolen Burrito Mexio van, and possibly working for that. *On October 12, 2019, a hijacked prison bus crashed into BottomRock Cafe's glass wall. It is believed to be the two criminals on the run, Juan, or maybe Jose (deceased), did this. It remains unknown if they did it. *On October 14, 2019, 2 Tractor Boys were yelling "TRACTOR!" Outside the building, but they weren't doing any harm so the cops just ignored them. *On October 18, 2019, there was a fire at BottomRock Cafe. The cause is unknown, some believe it was an arson, spontaneous combustion, sparks, or short circuits. It remains unknown yet. People believe someone threw an incendiary grenade or a Molotov cocktail. Police are searching for evidence. A man said to the police that there is no evidence whether it was an arson, spontaneous combustion, sparks or short circuits. *On October 22, 2018, 3 people in the restaurant was killed and everybody saw it, It was the mysterious creature again, One of the customers were snapped in half and one of the customers head was ripped off. Category:Businesses